


Maracuyá

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Será solo unos minutos —Eren trató de apoyarla y por eso frunció el ceño, entendiendo. La mujer se apartó del grupo escuchando la voz de Rivaille dando la orden de frenar y esperar a un costado del camino. Él se encargaría de la seguridad de Ackerman mientras estuviera sin equipo. No permitiría que se sintiera menos por su género, ni tampoco que se quedara con esa pobre idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maracuyá

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime. ¿Sorprendidos?
> 
>  **Beta** : Kirsche (mi pobre víctima).
> 
>  **Prompt** : 024. Maracuyá [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 2506 palabras.
> 
>  **Nota** : Dedicado simbólicamente a fangirlx.x, digo "simbólicamente" porque dudo que lea este fic (no suele leer sobre el fandom), pero sus drabbles son muy inspiradores.
> 
> * * *

Era la primera excursión a campo abierto de esas características. Sería una a largo plazo, pues traspasarían los límites conocidos hasta entonces, yendo más allá de la muralla María y de lo que los humanos habían podido presumir.

Expectación y nerviosismo era lo que se veía en los rostros más lozanos. Los novatos que serían parte de esa expedición ya no eran tan novatos, pero seguían siendo jóvenes. El peligro de los titanes permanecía allí, afuera, y la misión encomendada los acercaría a ese propósito tan anhelado, que era poner fin a centurias de horror.

Recorrer ese enorme mundo para erradicar hasta el último de los titanes era lo que mantenía la llama del espíritu encendida; si bien muchos se aferraban al afán de explorar un trozo de tierra hasta entonces desconocido. La gran excepción en esa épica cacería seguiría siendo Eren. La humanidad ya le había perdonado lo que era.

El viaje sería tranquilo mientras permanecieran en los lindes de la enorme fortaleza erigida por las manos de los hombres, pero sería un camino largo y agotador.

—Volveré en dos años —había sido la fría despedida que Rivaille le dedicó a su superior, antes de dar la vuelta para atravesar la muralla—. Hasta entonces.

Los primeros días fueron pacíficos, a tal punto que el sargento se vio obligado a recordarles lo imprudente y fatal que era adoptar una postura tan relajada.

—Por aquí no hay titanes —dijo uno a modo de reproche por quebrar la algarabía. El sargento era especialista en amargar el dulce sabor de la victoria con gotas de realidad.

—Pero podría haber. No baje la guardia, soldado —fue el prudente consejo.

Noches estrelladas de sueños agrios y días interminables de cabalgata. En poco menos de un mes lograron alcanzar los límites de la Muralla María. Desde ese punto, el viaje cambiaría para todos. Debían andarse con cuidado, pues los titanes que habían quedado rezagados de su furia no eran pocos, aunque no representaban un desafío mayor para un equipo tan entrenado como el que Rivaille había escogido personalmente. Eran hombres que habían visto demasiada sangre en innumerables combates.

Notó que el caballo de Ackerman dejaba su flanco para introducirse en medio de la fila, desequilibrándola. La vio acelerando el paso hasta acercarse lo suficiente a Eren. Fue él quien le comunicó a Rivaille la necesidad de la muchacha.

—No. No tenemos tiempo para frenar.

Ya habían hecho la parada obligatoria para asearse en el río a escasos dos días atrás. Debían agradecer que fuera Rivaille quien los comandara, hacían más paradas de las habituales en pos de la higiene personal. En una expedición de ese talante algo como el aseo era —hasta cierto punto— secundario.

—Señor… —Mikasa se acercó a él, cabalgando a su lado.

—Será solo unos minutos —Eren trató de apoyarla y por eso Rivaille frunció el ceño, entendiendo.

—Ve —indicó con un asentimiento de cabeza, no estaban lejos de la vera del río—; y que en verdad sea solo unos minutos.

La mujer se apartó del grupo escuchando la voz de Rivaille dando la orden de frenar y esperar a un costado del camino. La aguda mirada del sargento se posó en el joven que todavía seguía a su lado. Eren siempre cabalgaba junto a él.

—¿No vas a seguirla? —y vio las mejillas, las orejas, y cada fibra del cuerpo de Eren, rojas como la sangre—. Podría comérsela un titán.

—Ella sabe cuidarse.

—Maldición… —despotricó dándole rienda a su caballo para ser él quien se encargara de la seguridad de Ackerman— todavía eres un niñato.

Quedaba desprotegida sin su equipo puesto, era evidente que no lo tendría encima al momento de meterse al río.

Dejó el caballo atado al árbol, junto al de ella y caminó por la orilla hasta llegar a una roca. Desde allí podía contemplarla y a la vez tenía un buen panorama de los alrededores.

Debía mantenerse alerta para advertir cualquier presencia del enemigo; no podía distraerse con la figura de ella o con su piel húmeda por infinitas gotas de agua, pero los rayos del sol hacían magia sobre el pelo de la muchacha, hechizándolo. Por eso no había podido despegar la vista de esas curvas femeninas, desmereciendo su propia seguridad y la de ella. Y nunca se permitía ser tan imprudente, por algo seguía vivo.

La vio sumergirse hasta la cintura, cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose de frío. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta, que confirmó lo que ya había sospechado. No quiso incomodarla, pero tampoco se preocupó demasiado por cuidar el tono.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —La voz del sargento le hizo dar un respingo. Por reflejo se cubrió los pechos y dio la vuelta para recriminar la intromisión, pero al ver que no era Eren, ni mucho menos Armin, se quedó sin palabras.

Relajó los músculos y se obligó a adoptar una postura más distendida; no quería darle a entender a Rivaille que desconfiaba de él, o peor aún, que le temía.

Nunca le demostraría debilidades de ningún tipo a Rivaille, se lo había prometido a sí misma desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, hacia ya tres años de eso.

—¿Qué, señor? —murmuró la pregunta, mientras el agua a su alrededor se teñía de un leve tono carmesí.

—Que era para esto por lo que precisabas el río… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Había supuesto esa clase de percances, no por nada en esa expedición no había sumado a más mujeres, incluso aquellas que eran más capaces que muchos de los hombres que le acompañaban. Y si Ackerman estaba allí era por el sencillo y evidente motivo que, precisamente, era Ackerman.

—Son asuntos...

Conjeturó lo que la chica iba a decir. Aunque había pasado el tiempo, Mikasa seguía siendo una mujer muy joven y muy recelosa a él. No pretendía ofenderla, humillarla ni mucho menos inmiscuirse en sus asuntos personales, como pretendía insinuar, más si a estos ella misma no podía tomarlos con la naturalidad que poseían.

—Eres mujer —dijo con firmeza, como si hubiera algo más detrás de esa inteligible afirmación; una orden directa para no sentir vergüenza de su género, solo aceptación—. Será una gran molestia para el grupo hacer estas paradas todos los meses.

—Lo sé.

—Es un viaje largo.

—Lo sé —reiteró y bajó la vista, posando los ojos en el agua enrojecida.

No podía cambiar su naturaleza, lo que era. Hanji le había dado todo lo necesario para ese viaje, pero el aseo personal era una necesidad primordial. Le agradaba saber en su fuero más interno que, en ese grupo conformado por hombres, Rivaille era quien mejor podía entenderla en ese aspecto.

Eren se había limitado a mirarla con saturación y a decirle que no debía preocuparse por esos asuntos femeninos.

"Esos asuntos…"

—Eres imprescindible —afirmó, viendo como la muchacha caminaba por el río dejando una estela roja a su paso.

El cabello de Mikasa había crecido de nuevo, pero las puntas apenas alcanzaban los pechos y no eran suficientes para esconder los pezones, erguidos por la temperatura del agua y la presencia de ese hombre: mitad mito, mitad realidad.

—Gracias, señor.

—No es un cumplido —aclaró, y trató de mostrar entereza en sus actitudes cuando la dama salió del agua como una ninfa de río, bella y sobrenatural. Miró hacia un costado antes de seguir hablando—, es una realidad. Es por eso que no puedo permitir que mueras en este viaje. Ni tú ni tu hermano.

Esa había sido la manera sutil en la que Rivaille le concedía el permiso para hacer esas paradas mensuales. Solo a ella se le tenía permitido detenerse cada día durante el lapso de media semana.

La tarde que uno de los hombres se quejó del percance, Rivaille le hizo entender de manera dolorosa, a él y al grupo, que nadie tenía derecho a cuestionar o murmurar al respecto.

—¿Hace falta decir, pedazo de mierda, que ella sola vale por todos ustedes?

No lo creía así en verdad, valoraba la vida y las capacidades de todos sus hombres, pero le había nacido, como una necesidad, el ser hiriente; quizás para que lo pensaran dos veces antes de murmurar y desprestigiarla por lo que él, en algún momento, también la había minimizado.

Con el correr del tiempo, Mikasa se acostumbró a la presencia guardiana del sargento durante sus baños menstruales. No cruzaban demasiadas palabras, aunque el hombre rara vez despegaba la vista de ella.

Solo cuando una rama se movía o cuando un animal iniciaba una estampida, Rivaille se ponía de pie como si esperase la salida de un titán de quince metros.

A decir verdad, pocas veces tuvo que interceder para salvaguardar la integridad de ella. E incluso, desnuda y desarmada, Mikasa había sabido defenderse sin su ayuda.

Era, en verdad, una mujer muy curiosa; llamativa, como pocas. Nunca había conocido a nadie así.

En el pasado tenía ese tonto prejuicio de que solos los hombres podían alcanzar la grandeza, por una cuestión de fuerza y de género, pero viéndola a ella escapar de un titán de tres metros, sin equipo y desnuda, todo con el fin de darle tiempo a él para matarlo, se dio cuenta de lo muy equivocado que había estado.

Y la idea que abrazaba con rechazo cada vez que la veía desempeñarse en el campo de batalla, de perder el puesto y toda la gloria, no lo mortificaba ni mucho menos le enfurecía en el presente. No dudaba en que Ackerman le arrebataría su lugar legendario en el mundo, incluso apostaba que llegaría mucho más lejos que él.

Muy pronto, ella lo superaría, y él solo esperaba estar vivo para poder verlo.

El día que Rivaille se dio cuenta que crecía en él una pizca de admiración hacia ella, Mikasa lo notó distante, más de lo normal.

Lo habitual era que el Sargento se sentase cerca de ella, en alguna roca, mientras aguardaba con calma y en silencio a que ella se lavara. Nunca le quitaba la vista de encima, salvo que algo le llevara a ponerse en guardia. Lo usual era que intercalase miradas alrededor, para de inmediato volver a posar los ojos en ella, pero en esa ocasión se había mantenido con la vista al frente, taciturno y alicaído.

—Señor… —Quiso preguntarle si algo le inquietaba, aunque no pudiera hacer nada para aliviarle la carga.

La mirada de Rivaille, puesta en ella y a tan escasos centímetros de distancia, la amedrentó un poco. Él recién reparaba en que ya había salido del agua.

Mikasa aferró las prendas que tenía en las manos contra su pecho desnudo. Quería decirle, aunque fuera con los ojos, que no se preocupara, que el viaje pronto terminaría y se acabarían esos baños, que no era su fin representar una molestia.

Y Rivaille, viéndola desnuda, no sabía cómo hacerle entender la magnificencia de su género.

—Vístete —le exigió desde la roca en la que estaba sentado, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de su propia orden.

Bajó unos metros, los necesarios para no socavar su dignidad y poder aprovechar la altura que le daba el montículo, y se acercó a ella para quitarle con delicadeza las prendas de las manos.

No quería que se vistiera.

A partir de entonces los baños empezaron a ser compartidos por necesidad. Por algún motivo, que Rivaille no comprendía, la sangre de ella en su pubis y entrepierna no le importunaba tanto como la sangre que se derramaba sobre él durante una cruenta batalla.

Nunca sería igual la sangre de sus compañeros, impregnada de dolor y desesperanza, a la que emanaba el cuerpo de ella. La calidez de sentirla, olerla y penetrarla era muy diferente a la desesperación y la agonía en un campo de batalla.

Durante el regreso, luego de conocer mar, montañas, selvas y desiertos, Mikasa ya no necesitó de esos baños naturales.

No debería ser así, pero la naturaleza es curiosa y muchas veces milagrosa.

—¿No es tiempo ya?

Ella negó con la cabeza, contrita, notando en el sargento cierta pizca de ansiedad por la intimidad que les otorgaban esos baños mensuales.

Aunque corrió el rumor, e incluso Eren se lo había preguntado, con el tiempo a todos les resultó evidente el motivo que tenía el Sargento para alargar la espera cuando seguía a Ackerman hasta el río.

Nadie se permitió, jamás, mencionar el tema ni mucho menos bromear al respecto, pero era un secreto a media voz.

—¿Ya? —Fue la sencilla manera de reiterar la pregunta dos días después mientras atravesaban a caballo por un claro.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y en esa ocasión no pudo evitar sonreír a su parca manera, porque también extrañaba esa esporádica cercanía.

La necesitaba tanto como el agua y el descanso; porque el sargento sabía ser muy frío en el día a día, pero cuando sus labios se pegaban a su piel transpirada, él se perdía por completo, volviéndose cálido y complaciente.

Con los besos y las caricias que ella había aprendido a darle con el correr del tiempo, lograba alcanzar el punto más álgido. Entre sus brazos y entre sus piernas, con cada embate y cada gemido, permitía no solo que los fluidos se mezclaran, sino también las emociones. Se daba cuenta de lo que era en verdad vivir, y no solo sobrevivir un día más.

—¿Y? —alzó las cejas, era de noche, pero habían acampado a la vera del río, quizás como una manera de tentar al destino.

—Lo siento. —Ella no entendía qué le pasaba a su cuerpo. O tal vez sí y temía las reacciones, no solo del grupo.

—¿No quieres?

Mikasa asintió, dándole a entender que no se trataba de un simple rechazo. Estaba dispuesta a ir con él a la vera del río, pero a la pregunta hecha solo le cabía una negativa: Todavía no había iniciado el ciclo.

A Rivaille le costó unos breves segundos comprender lo que eso significaba, que una semilla se había gestado y que muy pronto sería padre.

Ella permaneció serena por fuera y sensible por dentro. Insegura e inquieta aguardó con fingida calma la primera reacción de él, pero el hombre no mostraba indicios de querer aclararle siquiera que había comprendido.

Se había quedado mirándola con una expresión habitual, que en ese precario estado la deshacía. Mikasa bajó la vista, distrayéndose con el crepitar de la fogata; a lo lejos podía oír a los pocos que quedaban despiertos, gritando y jugando entre ellos como si fueran niños.

Comprendía lo delicado de la situación y el obstáculo que significaba, pensó en abrir la boca para pedir perdón por representar, de ahora en adelante, una carga más pesada, y todo por ser mujer. Sin embargo él pareció leerle la mente, porque acercó una mano y le acarició la mejilla para hacerla volver en sí de sus lamentaciones.

Fue la primera vez que Mikasa lo vio sonreír de esa manera tan franca.

 _Mujeres_ …

No entendía cómo había podido permitirse sentir esas amargas emociones, estigmatizando algo tan natural y maravilloso como lo era esa preciada sangre, símbolo de vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Edito para aclarar algo: No, chicas, no es imposible quedar embarazadas con el periodo menstrual. El ciclo de ovulación puede diferir por diferentes causas (estrés o lo que sea), pero es posible, muy posible, por eso nunca se aconseja fiarse de ello (Ogino, Temperatura Basal, Billings, Bioself). Tengan presente que el espermatozoide puede vivir dentro de nuestro cuerpo por 72 hs (tres días), si estamos ovulando justamente en esa época, estamos fritas. Tener el periodo no nos asegura no estar ovulando... aunque no sea lo más frecuente. Tampoco el tener sangrado asegura la ausencia de un embarazo, algunas mujeres sangran incluso estando fecundadas.


End file.
